


Real Art

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [84]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Skyrim KC
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Real Art

Caroline accepted her coffee from the barista, eyes darting slyly toward her date. “So, Rebekah says you’re an artist?”

Smirking down at his tea, Klaus nodded back toward a table and dutifully followed her lead. “Yeah, I mainly do concept art for digital outfits.”

“I…don’t know what that means,” she admitted, though she was distracted from her embarrassment when he pushed in her chair for her. “Like, we have an art department at the agency, but it’s mostly graphic designers.”

“There’s good work in advertising,” he assured her. “My company is usually an outside contractor for custom pieces. Movie sets, storyboards. My specific focus is video games.”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Anything I’d recognize?”

“Mostly indie titles lately, but I’ve done landscapes for _Skyrim_.”

“Oh!” She smiled, even as coffee sloshed in her cup as she jerked with excitement. “I do know that one! My roommate Enzo played it for a solid month in college. I left for winter break, only to find him still on the couch with that damn controller in his hand.”

Chuckling, Klaus smiled enough for dimples to peek out, and she was suddenly very grateful that her work wife insisted on setting up the date. He was _cute_. “I’d like to take credit for his fascination, but I assure you the real artists are the ones turning my work into code.”

She snorted. “Don’t bother with the humility, I am clearly acquainted with Rebekah.”

“She’s soured you on all Mikaelsons, then?”

“No, but I’ve also met Kol.”

“Fair enough, love.”


End file.
